The Decieving Mask, A Troubled Past
by The Blood Bound Reaper
Summary: Abel and Ion have landed themselves in Death City. What will happen to them now that they are far from their home that they once knew that is now in the distant future. Things may not be as they seem especially with Rosenkruez trying to mess with the time line. Secrets and pasts will be revealed. Will there be forgiveness or will bonds be destroyed or formed?
1. The Storm

**Author's note: This story is written in Role playing style. Please tell me what you think. There are parts that may be confusing but I have fixed most of the spelling errors. All comments will be welcomed just please don't be rude. Enjoy the story! There will be some OOC. Crona is a Female.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Trinity Blood.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Storm**

* * *

The clouds over Death City suddenly began to churn and darken as red and blue lighting lit the sky. It was in the middle of the day but it looked as though night had come early.  
Spirit: He was staring at the darkened sky with wide eyes. "...What's going on..."

Stein: *He moves spirit aside and looks t the sky and tilts his head*...seems like something isn't right..

The clouds started to look more threatening as they churn faster. The lighting flashed more becoming more fierce and violent. The thunder shook the ground with a mighty roar.  
Spirit: He jumps when he felt the thunder. "What kind of weather is this!"

Stein: *He stares and looks around* hmm...Maybe...just some new type of weather I don't know about? *He chuckles and pushes Spirit back inside and closes the door*...maybe we should just stay inside.

The clouds churn faster as thick blue lighting struck the front of the Academy making a huge crater. Soon after the blue bolt of lightning struck a red one that was about the same size struck the ground in the distance outside of Death City. Both had made the ground shake violently.

Lord Death: *He walks out of the manor and stares* What the hell is going on?!  
Stein: *He looks out the window*...hmm it's strange

After the two lightning bolts had struck the storm began to settle and the clouds became lighter. There was someone or something in the center of the crater in front of the Academy.  
Spirit: He looks out of the window. "...That was a strange storm..."

Lord Death: *He vanishes up to the academy and stares at the man he stood behind*...  
Stein: ...very weird indeed..

Man: He lay on the ground as his strange clothes smoked a little. He was injured greatly and unconscious. There were cuts of many sizes all over his body. He had long silver hair that fan out on the ground.  
Spirit: He nods as he looks at Stein. "Should we check out where that lighting had struck...It looked real close to the academy.."

Lord Death: *He stares and slowly picks up the man gently as he walks to steins house/lab*  
Stein: *He nodded* yes let's go *He runs out and to the academy*

Spirit: He follows Stein without a word.  
Man: "..." He hung limp in Lord Death's arms.

Stein: *He pauses in front of Lord Death and stares at the man*  
Lord Death: ...take care of him Stein..*He hands the man gently to stein*  
Stein: *He nods as he carries the man to his lab/house*

Spirit: He stares as he follows Stein back. "...Who is he?..." He looks at the stranger's strange clothes.

Stein: ...well *He smiles softly* I know only little bit of what he is

Spirit: He looks at Stein with a confused expression. "...What is he exactly?"

Stein: *He chuckles* You shall soon find out spirit...just be calm *He walks into his lab/house and into his lab as he gently sets the man down*

Spirit: He stares and then goes and sits on the couch.  
Man: His clothes looked outlandish and futuristic as well as his gun.

Stein: *He stares* oh of all places...why here? *He thinks and sits in his chair backwards*

Man: A day passes as all his wounds were healed even though they were serious and would've killed a normal human. The man slowly opens his eyes for the first time. His eyes were a soft light blue.

Stein: *He sat there watching the man opening his eyes as he smiles* Good morning Sunshine!

Man: He jumps making the table tip over. "AAAHHH!" He hits the floor with a loud thump as the table crashed to the floor.

Stein: *He laughs and stood up from his chair and picks the table up and held his hand out* Excuse me I'm sorry I'm Stein...

Man: He stares for a moment and then takes Stein's hand s he pulls himself up. "I am father Abel Nightroad..." He said as he brush himself off. He then straightened up to his full height which looked to be around six foot ten inches so he easily towered over Stein.

Stein: *He smiles and rubs the back of his head a bit* ah yes now I know you...I've seen you once before interesting man u are.

Man: He stares at Stein slightly confused. "..."

Stein: *he chuckles softly* aah your not very smart are u I must say but...u were hurt very badly I can't blame u *he turns and sits back in his chair backwards*

Man: He looked a little offended at that remark and then he sighs. "..." He turns to leave.

Stein: *He watches him* leaving so soon?

Man: He stops abruptly. "...Forgive the rudeness...but I have to go...If you would be so kind as to tell me what year it is I'll be on my way..."

Stein: *He stares at the man and tilts his head* um...well its 2013 actually...where will u be going?

Man: He nods as he started walking. "...There is something I have to do...That is all I can say.."

Stein: well alright be careful!

Man: He nods and past by Spirit who had fallen asleep on the couch.

Stein: *He peeks out from his lab and watches* hmm strange

Man: He steps out of the house/lab and looks around.

Lord Death: *He stares at the man* Good evening!

Man: He looks at him and blinks. "...Uh...Good evening.."

Lord Death: so how are u feeling?

Man: "...I'm fine."

Lord Death: hmm...that's good...*he chuckles*

Man: He nods as he stood there.

Lord Death: *He smiles* well...good luck at finding whatever you is looking for! *He vanishes*

Man: He blinks and then starts walking towards the woods. "..."

Girl: *she runs into the man she had short pink hair and a long black dress that went to her ankles as she slowly looks up at the man terrified of something*

Man: He steps back slightly and looks down at the girl. "...Hm?..What's wrong?"

Girl: *Her eyes looked blank, scared, lonely, terrified every sad emotion was in her eyes as she stares at the man*...

Man: His eyes soften as he decided to help her. She reminds him of a friend from his time. "...I'm here to help." He smiles kindly to show that he meant no harm towards her.

Girl: *she stares and slowly turns her head hearing footsteps as her eyes widen and runs behind a tree*...

Man: He watches her and then looks around. He had heard the footsteps as well.

Girl: *she whispers to herself and shook her head*

Man: He walks over to the girl. "...I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Girl: *She slowly stares up at the man with a neutral expression then she slowly peeks over behind him as her eyes widen and trembles terribly*

Man: He had seen her expression and quickly turns to see who it was that frightened to girl so much.

Woman: *She stood there in her nurse's outfit and smiles so sweet and kindly*

Man: He narrows his eyes at the woman.

Woman: *She stares* oh my...did..I do something? I just came to get my daughter

Man: "...If she is your daughter then why is she frightened of you?.." He pulls out his pistol and aims it t her. He had learned that appearances mean nothing.

Woman: ...*She stares and slowly narrows her eyes*...listen I don't want trouble here just give me my daughter and go

Man: "...No..I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it..." He didn't trust this woman one bit.

Woman: *She looks at Crona and glares*...Come here!  
Girl: *Her eyes widen and she knew the snake would just kill her within if she didn't so she slowly walks over to Medusa*

Man: He stares at her but didn't interfere. "..." His gun was still aimed at the woman.

Girl: *She looks down and stood beside Medusa she was only a foot taller than Medusa as she grips her arm tightly*

Abel: "...So..This is what you choose?"

Medusa:...actually *she grins widely* I'm making her do this..She can't choose anything

Man: He looks and glares at the woman.

Medusa: *She laughs and lifts Cronas head up* You see...she's pure evil...  
Crona: *She looks at the man as her eyes slightly fill with tears a bit that asked for help*

Man: He stares at the girl and knew what she was asking. He looks back at the woman. "...I'll ask you but one time...Will you release the girl?..." He would usually try to avoid killing someone if he could help it, but he was on a tight schedule.

Medusa:...not a chance...*She gabs Crona's wrist tightly and walks away*  
Girl: *she whines slightly then slumps over as she lets out a loud scream when something starts forming from her back*

Man: He was about to shoot when he saw something forming from the girl's back which made him pause.

Medusa: *She pauses and smirks*  
Crona: *She cries and screams from the pain*  
Ragnarok: *He slowly formed as he finishes he looks at the man*

Man: He stares and then glares at the woman. "..."

Medusa: *She grins widely*...Ragnarok why not show the man a lesson  
Ragnarok: *He laughs* My pleasure!  
Girl: *Her eyes widen and shook her head*

Man: He looks back at the thing that was on the girl's back. "...I advise that you don't...I don't wish to injure the girl..."

Medusa:...*She smirks* why would I care...  
Ragnarok: *he formed into black smoke above Crona*  
Girl: *she slowly raises her hand into the black smoke and grabs the end of the sword and pulls it out*

Man: He stares and then glares. " ...So you have been experimenting with her life?..."

Medusa: Yes I created her with special blood...  
Girl: *She grips her arm as the smoke then turns into the blade*

Man: He grits his teeth. "...I cannot forgive you..." He puts his gun away as he sighs.

Medusa: *She laughs* so? Why not kill her...  
Crona: *She looks down at the ground and slowly makes the sword vanish*

Man: He glares at the woman. "...All life is sacred. It is not to be toyed with!..."

Medusa: *She smirks widely and grabs a knife as she cuts Cronas arm*  
Crona: *She slowly looks at her arm as blood dripped down her arm to the ground*

* * *

**Please Rate. ^_^**


	2. The Promise

**A/N: Thank you for the review. *Hands cookie.* Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Trinity Blood.**

**Chapter Two**

**The promise**

* * *

Man: He runs and tackles the woman to the ground.

*Crona's blood made a barrier around Medusa before the man could touch her*...  
Girl: *She stood there with her arm dripping black blood as her hair covered her eyes*  
Medusa: *She laughs* HA!

Man: He glares more as he punches the barrier using his supernatural strength. He makes the blood barrier crack.

*The blood barrier regains itself and fills in crack*  
Medusa: *She watches*...  
Girl: *She slowly raises her hand*

Man: His eyes faintly glow red as he punches the blood barrier again with an even stronger force. This time he shattered it. "...You cannot hope to defeat me woman!..." He grabs the woman by her throat his nails had lengthened a little. He had know what it was like to be experimented on, to be a test subject by mortals since the day of his birth. It was a sensitive subject for him.

Medusa: *She glares and held her hand out flat* Do anything Crona shall be crushed inside of her body...  
Girl: *She held her hand out to Medusa as she barely reaches her face as she looks down still*...

Man: He glared daggers at the woman and slowly releases her.

Girl: *She whispers something quietly as bloody black needles went through Medusa*  
Medusa: *Her eyes widen*

Man: He stares and then looks at the girl.

Girl: *She shakes terribly as she looks down at the ground and a few tear drops fell*

Man: He slowly walks over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder not saying a word.

Girl: *She turns slowly facing the man and quickly hugs him burying her face in his shirt trembling half to death*

Man: He looks down at her as his slowly hugs her. His eyes and nails had returned to normal. His eyes held sadness that had been there for centuries that were ahead of this time. His bangs hung over his face.

Girl: *She hugs him tightly not seeming to want to let go of the man. This was the first time anyone has even been nice to her for a long while*...

Man: "...You're safe now."

Girl: *she grips the back of his shirt tightly. Want to hear those words forever*...

Man: He rubs her back gently.

Girl: *She cries silently into his shirt as she stood there*

Man: He picks her up and walks back to man named Stein. He couldn't leave her here.

Girl: *Her eyes slightly widen a bit when she knew where he was taking her she then shook her head and jumps out of his arms and runs off the other direction and hid behind a tree*

Man: He turns around and looks at her slightly confused. "...What's wrong?"

Girl: *she slowly trembles and looks down*...I-I can't go there...

Man: "...Why not?...I'm sure that you would be taken care of..."

Girl: *she shook her head* Th-they will kill me!

Man: He stares at the girl. "...Very well...You can stay with me..." He soon heard a familiar voice yelling and arguing with someone. He turns and sees his friend and companion yelling at the man he had been with earlier.  
Boy: He looked like he was in his middle teens. He wore futuristic aristocratic clothing. He had blond hair with chestnut brown eyes. "Where is he damn it!"  
Man: He blinks a few times. "Oh boy..." He lets out a sigh.

Girl:*She stares at the man then slowly looks at where he was looking in confusion*

Boy: He glares at Stein as he crossed his arms.  
Man: He deadpans and looks at the girl. "Excuse me for a moment..." He walks over to the boy and Stein.

Stein:*He crosses his arms and sighs* Listen I don't know he asked me what year it was and left...  
Girl:*She watches*

Man: "...Ion?..." He stops and looks down at the Ion. "...You could ask nicely..."  
Ion: He pauses and the turns and looks at the priest who he had been following for five years. He growls and tackles him to the ground.  
Man: His eyes widen as he hits the ground. "...Now there's no need for such violence!..." He said with a panicked voice.  
Ion: He grabs the man by the collar of his coat and glares. "...You stupid idiot!...Sometimes I wonder if the dumb priests act of yours if fake or real!..."

Girl:*She stares at the two men and tilts her head* Uhh..  
Stein:*He slowly turns his head looking at the girl as his eyes widen and glares harshly*...It's you..  
Crona;*She jumps and looks at stein* Uh oh...

Man: He looks at Stein and then at the girl. "...She is under my protection..." He looks at Stein.  
Ion: He stood up and looks at the girl. "...Why are you involving a Terran Abel?..."  
Abel: He stood up and walks over to the girl as he smiles placing a hand on her head. "...I made a promise.."  
Ion: He looks at Stein and narrows his eyes. "...I first thought that he was you...because of the silver hair..." He looks back at Abel. "...I see you lost your glasses again..." He digs into his pocket and walks over to the tall silver haired man handing him circular framed glasses that looked like Steins.  
Abel: He grins sheepishly and takes the pair of glasses and puts them on.

Stein:*He glares at Crona still as his hand surround with green electricity and slightly twitches his hand.*  
Girl:*She stares at stein and trembles slightly.*

Abel: He stood between Stein and the girl.  
Ion: He stood a few steps back and watched. He stares at the green electricity that was surrounding Stein's hand. "..."

Girl:*She stares at Stein and slowly summons her sword*  
Stein:*He glares harshly and watches her*

Abel: He looks at Ion from the corner of his eye. "...Get her somewhere safe.."  
Ion: He jerks his gaze away from the green electricity and looks at Abel and nods. He runs to the girl and grabs her arm. "Come with me..."

Crona:*Her eyes widen as she looks at Ion from the corner of her eyes feeling his touch on her arm and Slaps his hand away harshly*  
Stein;*He smirks* You really think you can help this girl...oh please.. There's no denying you can't do anything for you

Ion: He grits his teeth and glares at the girl.  
Abel: He narrows his eyes at Stein as the air around his slowly began to electrify with blue electricity.

Crona:*She stares at Ion*...*she glares slightly*  
Stein:*He stares at the man and smirks*

Ion: He growls. "Come on!...We have to get away from here!.." He clenches his fist trying to be patient.

Crona:*She glares at Ion and shook her head then stood in front of Abel and grips her arm as she held her sword firmly*

Abel: He stares at the girl. "...What are you doing?...I can handle this..."

Crona: *She shook her head* No! I don't want you getting hurt because of me..

Abel: "...I'll be fine..Trust me.." He smiles kindly.

Crona:*She looks up at him and frowns a bit*...But...

Abel: "...I'll be fine." He gives her a reassuring smile.

Crona:*She looks down a bit and her sword vanishes and walks away to Ion*

Ion: He looks at her and then walks down the road.  
Abel: He returns his attention to Stein. "...You will not bring harm to her.."

Crona:*She follows Ion and looks down*  
Stein: *He glares and Abel and looks over at Crona* Why protect the kishin...

Abel: He glares back. "...Because I made a promise.."

Stein:...It doesn't matter she kills humans for the souls.

Abel: He lets out a sigh. "...She can be helped...It isn't too late for her..."

Stein:...*He turns his head slightly as he makes his hands stopping glowing*...Then I'll help to.

Abel: "..Really?.." He blinks and stares.

Stein:...*He sighs* Yes...but I need a little bit of your help in a way.

Abel: "...What do you need my help for?.."

Stein: You shall see...*He walks to his lab/house*

Abel: He follows the stranger back to his home with a look of uncertainty. He was relieved that there wasn't unnecessary bloodshed.

Stein: *He walks into his lab/house and into his lab*

Abel: He follows the man quietly as he looks around the lab.

Stein: *He grabs one of his needles and looks at Abel* I need a blood sample

Abel: He stares at Stein and then the needle. "...May I ask why?.."

Stein:...*He sighs softly* If u want to save her life don't ask questions..

Abel: He sighs softly and pulled up the sleeve in his arm exposing his skin. "Fine."

Stein: *He sticks the needle in his arm and takes some of his blood*

Abel: He watches the needle and then looks at the man.

Stein: Alright bring the kishin here.

Abel: He nods and leaves the lab/house as he went to look for Ion and the girl.

Stein: *He sits down on his chair and stares at the blood he took*

Ion: He looks at the girl. "...I'm Ion...Ion Fortuna." He would have addressed his title but it would be useless here. He leans against the wall of an ally.

Crona: *She stares at him*...I'm Crona...Crona Gorgon

Abel: He appears behind them with a smile. "I'm glad you two are getting along!"  
Ion: He looks at Abel. "..."

Crona: *She jumps frightened and look at Abel and sighs*

Abel: He chuckles softly. "…Sorry..I need you two to come with me...If you don't mind."  
Ion: He looks at Crona and then Abel. He nods.

Crona: *She stares and nods slowly and walks over to Abel slowly*

Abel: He smiles at her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright." He turns and walks back to the house/lab.  
Ion: He looks at Crona and follows Abel. "...So..I'm guessing you didn't have to fight?"  
Abel: He shook his head and smiles wider.

Crona: *She looks down and walks beside Abel as she thinks to herself*

Abel: He watches the girl from the corner of his eye. "...I'm Abel Nightroad by the way."

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
